Sacroiliac pain and dysfunction which limits the motion of the pelvis for sitting, standing, and walking results in lower back pain. A large percentage of lower back pain is caused by the sacroiliac joints causing pain down the legs or pain in the lower back. Sacroiliac joints also cause dysfunctions of the pelvis that result in problems in childbirth, bladder and other pelvic disorders, such as, uterine pain and colon pain.
It is important that treatment of the sacroiliac joint be localized to avoid straining adjacent ligaments or joints. The direction and pressure applied must be specific and must be maintained with sufficient force until a release occurs. A need has thus arisen for a device for the treatment of the pelvic area of the body, and particularly the sacroiliac joint which allows for sustained localized treatment, and for the generation of favorable vector forces applied to this joint.